Mi ultimo Recuerdo
by Dakki-Hiwatari
Summary: Cuando amas a alguien hay que aprender a tener ese valor y decir las cosas de frente y no tener miedo; pues cuando esa persona se aleja de ti, es cuando mas te duele el no haberle dicho cuanto la aprecias. El Ultimo recuerdo de Kai, aceptando su vida tal


_**Mi Ultimo Recuerdo**_

Shonen Ai K x T -

**Nota de Autor**: Vaya...este Fic lo cree cuando nos ponemos a pensar que pasaria si llegaramos a una edad donde estubieras solo, recordando tu vida y a esa persona especial a la cual amaste tanto, pero tenias miedo de expresar tu sentir, y viendote ahi solo y sin saber nada de el o ella, que feo no?...por eso yo digo...Expresa tu sentir a esa persona especial, si, se corre el peligro como lo penso Kai en esta Historia eso de, te rechazara?...puede ser, pero ten en cuenta que ya lo sabe y no queda en ti el remordimiento de pensar ¿Que hubiera pasado si?...valor amigos...mucho valor!. XD Por otra parte ya saben pueden dejarme sus comentarios...XD please!

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Mi Ultimo Recuerdo

Todavia recuerdo como lo conoci...fue algo gracioso pues un integrante de mi primer grupo; Carlos...trato de robarles sus BeyBlades. Lucharon en una batalla de la cual Carlos fue el vencedor...Despues entre yo...jaja...tubimos una batalla...el perdio y recuerdo haberlo visto ahi tirado en el suelo del lugar, mirando su ya destrozado BeyBlade, con heridas en el cuerpo pues supongo que se puso a entrenar duramente, pero no pudo vencerme. Tubimos despues otro encuentro, en este se vio ya mas esfuerzo de su parte pues hemos raptado a su amigo el tan conocido "Jefe", pero que es esto?...el tiene tambien una Bestia Sagrada...el Dragon...me sorprende que su torpeza llegara tan lejos...ahora podre considerarlo un buen rival. El tiempo pasaba y nos enfrentamos despues, a la idea de estar juntos en un equipo...como compañeros...yo no lo aceptaba y supongo que el tampoco, pero poco a poco nos fuimos acoplando a la idea de permanecer a un mismo equipo. Despues de todo no era tan malo, aunque me desagradaban sus bromas de niño tonto...¿Porque no se comportaba como yo lo deseaba?...

Despues de varias batallas y enfrentamientos furtivos, contra grandes grupos luchadores de BeyBlade, logramos ser considerados como los mas grandes Beyluchadores. Ahora que lo recuerdo...Takao, siempre ha actuado de la forma que el deseo, aunque las sircunstancias eran grandes, y aun cuando estaba en problemas o no encontraba la salida mas correcta...mantenia en su rostro una gran sonrisa.

Nisiquiera se preocupo tanto cuando sali del grupo para unirme a los BlitskritBoys, y mucho menos cuando Ray y Max decidieron hacer lo mismo con sus respectivos equipos, me sorprende que aun sabiendo que nos tendria como Oponentes en el torneo, el siguiera con la idea de mantener al equipo de la BBA levantado; vaya tampoco se encontraba solo pues tenia de compañeros al Jefe quien siempre estubo a su lado, a Daichi un chiquillo que apenas y conoci y que pensandolo bien...parece su gemelo, a su hermano vaya sorpresa que se llevo cuando lo encontro de nuevo, y que llego a ser su entrenador, tambien estaba esa chica...Hiromi cuantos problemas ocasiono esa chica, en especial con Takao que nunca le hacia caso y mas con sus entrenamientos que mas que eso...parecian una tortura, vaya suerte que lograba safarme de muchos de ellos...en fin, nunca estubiste solo Takao.

¡Cuanto te extraño Takao!...aun cuando era tan ocurrente y desobligado, eras admirado por todos. En verdad nunca llegue a considerarte como mi "enemigo", simplemente eras digno...me sentia tan orgulloso y feliz de luchar contra ti. Sin duda alguna quiza todos tus contrincantes pensaron lo mismo, y muy a pesar de que yo siempre quize ganarte, reconosco que fuiste bueno...el mejor beyluchador que pude llegar a conocer.

Que tristeza siento al no poderte mirar de nuevo, de no escuchar de tus labios tus tonterias de siempre, tus esfuerzos por que el equipo se mantubiera unido, y el no poderte decir lo mucho que te quiero.

Pensando en mi vida ahora...me siento destrozado y humillado, pues nunca pude mencionarte ni una sola palabra. No era por pena...sino por miedo...miedo por el hecho de que me rechazaras, de escuchar de tus labios palabras que me destrozarian, pero ahora me arrepiento; y no sabes cuanto, pues quiza debi hacerlo.

He pasado dias solo...pero que va, ya estoy acostumbrado, puedo sonar miserable, pero aun asi me hubiera fascina verte de nuevo...pero que digo; el hubiera no existe y tengo que aceptar que hoy...te he perdido.

Ja...ahora que lo pienso detenidamente, nunca fuiste mio, aunque claramente eso me hubiera encantado; pero aun asi...me siento muy feliz y dichozo de haberte conocido. Supongo que tu tambien fuiste muy feliz...y asi quiero creerlo, pues hacias lo que querias, tenias amigos, personas que te amaban; tanto como yo.

De mi vida...que puedo decir?...nada de que presumir...Familia?...no tengo nunca la tube. Amigos?...supongo que solo ustedes a quienes nunca olvide. Amor?...Si...Solo tu...Takao. Pero...ahora mirame estoy aqui, me encuentro solo, anciano enfermo y sin fuerzas ni para moverme, desearia verte de nuevo Takao...aunque fuera por ultima vez. Lo unico que deseo ahora...es que todos triunfen y logren sus metas. Soy un hombre que ha sabido vivir como quizo, ha sabido aferrarse a la vida que elijio. Acepte mi vida tal como fue.

Y esto es asi...porque asi lo aprendi de ti Takao, aprendi a ser integro, fuerte, desidido y sobre todo...aprendi a sonreirle a la vida a dar gracias por cada instante de ella. La vida es dura y nadie nunca ha dicho que sea facil..."El que le teme a la vida por evitar sufrir, llega a sufrir por no vivir en verdad" ...y cuando alguien camina a tu lado, las cosas son mucho mas faciles, pero...yo no tengo nada ni a nadie, por eso es mucho mejor ceder.

Ahora me quedo aqui, en mi vida hubieron muchas cosas, pero prefiero quedarme aqui, con este ultimo recuerdo que eres tu...querido Takao...mi amigo mi hermano...quien me enseño que la vida tiene valor, y con quien aprendi, que siempre hay una oportunidad para todo; pero yo nunca tube el valor para decirte cuanto te amaba...hasta mis ultimos momentos mi ultimo recuerdo!

Gracias Takao...

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Vaya espero que les agrade la Historia...XD...please dejen sus Reviews...y...¡Gracias! por detenerse a leer


End file.
